The invention relates to an apparatus (gear mechanism) for producing essentially rectilinear, in particular reciprocating movements of linear elements, preferably carry-along elements, pushers or the like for pushing articles--a cigarette block--into a pocket of a folding turret.
An important application area of a gear mechanism for producing linear movements is the introduction of the pack contents, namely of a cigarette block, into the pocket of a folding turret or into a partially completed blank for the (cigarette) pack. In the case of a known apparatus (DE 24 62 686), the cigarette block is gripped, on a movement path directed radially in relation to the folding turret, on the rear side by an angled pusher and is pushed into the pocket of the folding turret or into the pack. The pusher can be displaced as a pivotable lever with a sliding piece on a fixed guide rod. The reciprocating drive is executed by a crank.
Such a gear mechanism is problematic for very high cycle speeds on account of the reciprocating movement.